


Champions of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: Hogwarts AU because every fandom needs one





	1. Chapter 1

Maeve growled as she watched the quaffle fly right past Drogoz and into the goal post, scoring Gryffindor another ten points. Tyra cheered, leaning back on her broom to let her hover in place and wave to the crowd. 

_"And Gryffindor's star Chaser scores another goal! The score now stands at 110-90, with Gryffindor taking the lead! Will Slytherin be able to catch up?"_ announces Pip.

The sixth year Gryffindor was one of the best Chasers Hogwarts had seen in many years, and it made all the other houses grind their teeth in frustration when they were forced to play against her. Maeve, however, refused to relent against Tyra and didn't let her frustration affect her gameplay.

She kept a sharp eye out and flew low, hoping to see a flash of gold anywhere in the arena. The Snitch had managed to avoid both her own and Lex's grips for the past hour and a half since the game's start. Maeve couldn't help but flash a cocky smile at her fellow Seeker as she flew by him. Lex, of course, didn't appreciate the obscene gesture she flashed him as she flew by.

While Gryffindor may have the best Chaser in the school, they were sorely lacking in the Seeker department. She liked to consider herself the best Seeker in Hogwarts, even if some would argue that that new first year, Talus, from Hufflepuff would easily give her a run for her money.

_How does a first year even get on the Quidditch team, anyways?_ She couldn't help but think.

Maeve strafed to the left sharply as a Bludger nearly caught the tail end of her broom. She sent a quick glare up at the enemy Beater, Fernando, and continued on her hunt. The crowd was still cheering strong despite the match's length, evenly divided between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even through the chaos of the game and the sea of students flaunting their house colors, she still spotted that familiar platinum hair.

Lian hated going to Quidditch games, she hated the rowdy crowds and the constant screaming and cheering. But right now, the Ravenclaw had the biggest grin on her face, and around her neck was a silver and green scarf. Maeve grinned, unable to resist doing a quick fly-by to quickly wave. Lian smiled and reached up at her, letting their fingers brush against each other momentarily.

"MAEVE! Stop giving your girl kissy faces and get your head in the damn game!" yelled Kinessa, pointing to where Lex was flying. The man had somehow managed to spot the Snitch and was currently trying to keep up with it.

_"It appears as though Gryffindor's Seeker has spotted the Snitch! Will Slytherin be able to snatch victory away from the lions before it's gone for good?!"_

Maeve swore and swerved towards Lex and the Snitch. Soon, she and the Gryffindor were flying neck and neck, both their hands outstretched and grabbing blindly.

"Give it up, kitten!" she taunted briefly, following the Snitch as it ascended sharply.

"Not on my life, thief!" Lex retorted, leaning forward to edge his broom closer to the Snitch.

_"It's neck and neck! This game could be anyone's at this point!"_

Maeve felt a brief pang of fear as it appeared that Lex's finger tips would brush against the Snitch's golden wings, until it suddenly jerked downward into a sharp decent. Maeve didn't hesitate to follow it, side-by-side with Lex. The wind pricked against their skin and their brooms began to shake under them both from the strain, but neither would relent, not when victory was so close.

_"Both Seekers are stuck in a downward spiral, a very risky play by both teams! It's all up to them now, who has the better broom skills? Who will triumph?!"_

The ground got closer, closer, and closer, but Maeve never slowed, not with the Snitch right there within her grasp. Lex suddenly screamed, his broom snapping out from underneath him from the intense downward spiral. 

_"Oh, and Seeker Lex is knocked clean off his broom! Now all that's keeping this game from ending is Slytherin's Seeker, Maeve! Can she catch the Snitch or will she suffer from Lex's fate?"_

Maeve could barely even hear the sound of Headmaster Makoa's levitation spell to catch Lex through the rushing wind in her ears. Even without the enemy Seeker racing her anymore, Maeve still didn't relent, her grip on her broom like steel. 

_"Slytherin's Seeker is about to crash! Is this game going to end in a stalemate?!"_

It was like a quick blur, if Maeve was honest. One second, the Snitch was there within her grasp, then suddenly, she was on the ground, writhing in pain and unable to breathe. Her broom was bent, but thankfully not broken. She would've sighed in relief, until she realized she couldn't even draw a breath. She gripped her throat, and wheezed. She rolled onto her side, trying to cough up whatever she had in her throat.

A stampede of footsteps thundered towards her, and a gentle hand helped her sit up. All the Professors gathered around her, and Professor Inara quickly whipped out her wand when she noticed her choking.

" _Anapneo!_ " she chanted, the spelling hitting Maeve squarely in the back.

Suddenly there was an intense wriggling sensation in her throat, and with one final cough, the object in her throat flew out right into her open palm. 

The Snitch beat its wings once before settling into Maeve's hand. She could only stare at it, baffled. She had just _choked_ on the Golden Snitch. But that also meant…

_"Slytherin has done it! Seeker Maeve has just caught the Golden Snitch! Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup!"_

A roaring cheer sparked through the crowd as both teams descended. The rest of Maeve's team swarmed her, and Skye and Evie even pulled her up onto their shoulders. Maeve couldn't help but cheer with them, holding the Snitch-that-nearly-killed her up into the air triumphantly. Even with the soreness in her body from the impact, she still stood strong.

Lian pushed through the crowds up to her, and Maeve grinned down at her from her perch. "I told you we'd win!" She yelled cheekily.

"You also promised me you wouldn't get hurt!" Lian yelled right back.

Maeve smiled guiltily. "I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

That managed to get Lian to smile, letting her hand rest on Maeve's scarf around her neck. "You'd better!"

Maeve laughed, jumping down off Skye and Evie's shoulders. She met Lian in the middle, the chanting crowd parting just enough for them to do so. 

"I think I'll start now if you don't mind." Maeve said softly, uncaring of the crowd watching.

Lian only smiled, leaning down to kiss her Seeker. They fit together perfectly, holding each other close with Lian's hand tangled in Maeve's pink locks, but before she could truly enjoy the feeling, Lian pulled away.

"That's all the celebrating you'll be doing until you get checked out at the infirmary. And take a shower." Lian whispered, drawing a small groan from the shorter girl.

"You drive a hard bargain, kitten."

"A fair one if you ask me. Now, come along. Unless you want to miss your post game celebration I suggest we hurry." Lian outstretched her hand, and Maeve took it happily, ignoring her fellow Slytherin's teasing chants.

They wouldn't mind her being late to her own House's celebration, right? She _did_ have better things to do after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The grounds of Hogwarts were always prettier during the winter months, in Tyra's opinion. Fresh snow had fallen while she and the rest of her fellow wizards and witches slept, and she was eager to go out to the Quidditch pitch to ride her broom and take a walk by the edge of the Forbidden forest. It was holiday break, so there weren't very many students wandering around to tattle on her if she got caught anyways.

Normally she would've gone home as well, but this year her parents requested that she stay at Hogwarts. It was sudden and certainly unexpected, but Tyra didn't complain. The time away from both home and classes would give her more time to ride her broom all she wanted, after all.

She grabbed her broom, a sleek Nimbus 3000, the newest model in the market, and ran out of Gryffindor's dormitory. While she knew that it was unlikely that anyone else was awake at this time, she loved being the first on the pitch in the morning and wanted to get there quick. 

As she approached the pitch, she was disappointed to find a series of footprints already in the snow, meaning someone had gotten here before her. She looked around curiously, wondering who the person possibly could've been.

"Look out!" 

Tyra barely had time to react before something, or someone, rammed into her, knocking her into the snowbank. The person who had barreled into was atop her, staring down at her awkwardly. 

"Wait, Ash?" She asked confusedly. 

Ash's face suddenly went as red as her hair. "Tyra! Oh, uh sorry. I was just...practicing my flying."

Ash scrambled onto her feet and offered Tyra her hand. She reached out for it, grateful for the assistance. They both fished their brooms out of the snow, and surprisingly neither of them were damaged.

"So, practicing your flying skills? I thought you disliked flying on brooms." she asked offhandedly. 

Ash huffed, running her gloved hands through her hair. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Seems like I'm the only one in the entire school who doesn't like it."

Tyra smiled. "Well, if you're looking to learn I'd be more than happy to show you."

"You would?" Ash asked hopefully, a small smile on her face.

"Of course! Flying is a passion of mine after all. Watch this!" Tyra mounted her broom and kicked off like she had dozens of times before, unable to resist a quick holler in excitement as butterflies filled her stomach. Feeling light as a feather she lapped around the pitch a couple times to warm up. She watched from the corner of her eye as Ash observed her. Her fellow Gryffindor seemed awestruck by her capability to simply control the broom under her.

She couldn't help but smirk, the urge to _really_ impress Ash taking over. She swerved and leaned up, doing a double loop de loop. Ash clapped at the impressive display, making Tyra smile wider. She flew down and jumped off her broom right before she reached the ground.

"Impressed?" Tyra asked with a grin.

"I only expected the best from Hogwarts' greatest chaser. You definitely didn't disappoint."

Tyra wasn't usually one to let compliments get to her, but hearing it from Ash was almost like a rush. "Perhaps you'd like to ride with me now?"

Ash's suddenly grew red, as if Tyra had suggested they do something extremely intimate. "As in, like, together? On the same broom?"

"I meant side by side, but if you'd like to share my broom I won't complain." She couldn't help but tease.

Ash suddenly grew flustered. "Oh...right. Of course, yeah- we could do that." Ash mounted her broom, trying to mimic Tyra's movements from earlier and kicked off. She went up shakier than Tyra had, but managed to stay afloat.

"We'll work on the accent later!" Tyra called out, following Ash into the air. "Try and follow behind me, I want to see how long you can stay stable in the air." 

Ash nodded mutely, all of her concentration on keeping her broom stable. Tyra started off slow, doing a single lap around the pitch before picking up speed. Ash was doing rather well from what Tyra could see, although her broom did jerk occasionally.

"You're doing great!" Tyra said reassuringly.

Ash grinned. "Hey! I-I think I'm getting the hang of it!"

As soon as Ash uttered the words her broom jerked again, and suddenly Ash was upside down. Tyra couldn't help but laugh again as Ash seemed to use every curse she knew trying to right herself again. "Don't force it! Relax!" she managed to say through her laughing.

"It's not working!" Ash yelled back. Her broom jerked again and Ash cursed again as she began losing control of her broom. Tyra chased after her, trying to keep pace with the inconsistent pattern the broom had. An idea came to her suddenly, and Tyra flew low so she was right underneath Ash. It was risky, but Tyra had been practicing this move for a while, and she was sure she could support Ash's weight.

"Ash! When I say now, let go!"

"WHAT!? YOU'RE CRAZY!" Ash yelled, holding onto her rouge broom with all her strength.

"Just trust me!" Tyra slowly brought her feet up and stood on her broom, using a technique Muggle surfers used to control her broom the same way they would control their boards. She wavered for a moment, but gained control easily.

"Now!"

Ash growled, shutting her eyes. "If I die I'm haunting your ass for the rest of your life!"

"Just let go!" Tyra yelled back.

Ash let go of her broom, letting it fly off into the snow. She felt weightless for maybe a second before she was caught. She had her arms round Tyra's neck in an instant. Tyra huffed as she tried to account for Ash's weight, leaning down on her broom to bring them into a slow descent.

"I told you to trust me." 

Ash would've crossed her arms and huffed, but she didn't dare let go of Tyra's neck. "J-just get us down!"

As gently as she could, she landed her broom and stepped onto the ground. "There, back safely on the ground."

Ash scrambled out of Tyra's arms, a heavy blush on her cheeks. "Thanks for that…" she muttered in embarrassment.

"Of course. But, ah, maybe we should end training for today…"

Ash snorted, not bothering to grab her broom from where it had landed. "Yeah...I'm not cut out for the air."

Tyra felt bad hearing Ash's defeated tone. "Well, maybe you could show me what you do on the ground, then?"

Ash perked up a bit. "Well, I'm pretty good at Wizard's chess."

"I've never played. Care to entertain me for a game?"

"After all that, I think I could use it." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Lead the way then. I hope your chess skills aren't as bad as your flying skills, though." Tyra said with a smirk, already forgetting about her plans for the rest of the day.

"Wha- Hey!"


End file.
